


Actions Can Result In Different Things

by Very_Anxious_Bean



Series: The Sides as Roommates [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Blood and Gore, Deceit Sanders Has a Different Name, Except for a few, Gen, Goddammit Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Good Deceit Sanders, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Knives, Major Character Injury, Minor Original Character(s), Morality | Patton Sanders and Deceit Sanders are Twins, No Smut, No one is evil, Sexual Jokes and All That, Sibling Relationship(s), Sympathetic Deceit Sanders, Threats of Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-07-08 12:30:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19869691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Very_Anxious_Bean/pseuds/Very_Anxious_Bean
Summary: Three (out of seven) roommates go grocery shopping andof coursesomething has to happen.





	Actions Can Result In Different Things

**Author's Note:**

> Read the tags for warnings and do not read if it might trigger you!
> 
> Deceit goes by Eden, as usual.

"Since when did we run out of food?" Roman asked, the fridge door hanging open as he crossed his arms. "There was a ton of food in here yesterday!" 

Patton peeked into the fridge, "Well, seven people live here, Ro."

"I know that!" 

"Then it's pretty obvious, kiddo." 

Roman huffed, pouting, and shut the fridge. "Remus, Eden, Virgil! In the kitchen!"

Eden was the first one to show up, covering his ears and looking disturbed as Remus kept on talking about a "fun night" from a few days ago. Virgil was staying as far away from Remus as possible. 

"What?" Virgil asked, grabbing some coffee. 

"Did you guys have one of your 'dark meetings' last night?" 

"Of course not," Eden said. He sat on a counter. "But we had a dark meeting at two in the morning." 

Roman groaned, "And you ate all the food?"

"No, Remus ate some of it." 

"Hey, where did my marshmallow fondant go?" Patton suddenly asked. 

Roman narrowed his eyes at Remus who shrugged and gave an innocent look. An innocent look filled with _lies_. 

Logan wandered into the room, saw the look on Roman's face and that there was more than three people in the kitchen, turned around, and left. 

"Wait, no! Logan!" Roman shouted, chasing after the other. "You've got to- stop running!!" 

Remus smirked, clearly trying not to laugh, and went to the freezer. He opened it, pulled out ice cream, and got a spoon. 

"Okay so, why were we called in here by Princey?" Virgil asked, yawning. 

"Aw, did you just get up from a nap, kiddo?" 

"No," Virgil said through another yawn. 

Deceit yawned too, muttering, "Goddamn you, Virge."

"What did I do?" Virgil asked loudly. 

"You made me yawn."

"Oh, the poor slimy boy. Did your scales get messed with?" 

"Now, kids. We've talked about your sibling rivalry," Patton said. He was holding a wooden spoon for some reason.

"Pat, you and snake boy are literally twins." 

"I'm younger by _three minutes_!" Deceit complained at the same time.

Patton smiled, putting the spoon in its drawer again, "Yeah, but you're both younger than me."

" _Three minutes_!" Deceit exasperatedly repeated. 

Patton giggled, "Still younger than me!" 

" _Why_ are you like this?" Deceit rested his forehead on the counter top, showing off his flexibility. "We're _thirty_!" 

"All the better," Patton grinned. 

"Thank god I'm not the baby of the family," Virgil muttered. 

"You _are_ the baby of the family," Eden said. 

"I am not. Shut it." 

"You sleep whenever you can, which is hardly ever, you're loud sometimes, you make us all lose sleep-"

"Are you seriously comparing me to an _actual baby_?" 

"Yes. You hardly ever wear different clothes unless we make you change, you hate baths-"

"I shower," Virgil said. 

"And-"

"I will throw a knife at you."

"We had to child proof the cleaning supplies because of you." Eden deadpanned.

Virgil grabbed a butter knife and threw it at Eden. 

Eden screeched, barely dodging it, and glared at Virgil. 

"Remus was part of the reason, too! It wasn't just me." 

"I'm _right here_ ," Remus muttered. 

"You're not denying it." 

Remus chuckled, taking another bite of the ice cream. "Nope!" 

Thomas ran in the room right as Remus was going to throw his spoon at Virgil. "Kid check! One, two, three- where's the other two?"

"What-" Eden looked personally offended, doing his classic 'offended hand pose.'

"Logan and Roman are somewhere in the-"

"LOGAN!" Roman screeched, and there was another shout, and then there were multiple thumps sounding from the staircase. 

Thomas quickly went to them, Patton following after him. Eden dragged his hands down his face, taking a deep breath, and Remus laughed after glancing out the kitchen.

"They fell down the stairs!" He wheezed out. 

Virgil practically launched himself, "Logan! Are you okay?!" Eden and Remus followed him. 

"How _dare_ you ask if Logan is okay!" Roman said after his 'offended Princey noises.' 

"Princey, you get injured in some way every day. Logan doesn't." 

"I am fine," Logan said, picking up his glasses from their place on the floor. He paused and got up, "My glasses, however, are not." 

"Oh, Lo! Are you going to be okay without them?" Patton asked. 

Remus helped Roman up, then whacked him upside his head. 

"REMUS!" Roman snapped. 

"I will be adequate. I have contacts for backup." 

Patton glanced at Roman chasing Remus, "Uh... I- I thought you hated contacts?"

"I prefer to wear glasses, but I will wear contacts." Logan said. He gave Patton a small smile, excusing himself and going to his room to put in his contacts. 

"I feel like-" there was a crash and a yell- "Logan is naked without his glasses on." Thomas said. 

"Yeah," Patton agreed, "it is weird." 

Virgil started yelling at Roman and Remus from the family room. 

"Should we help Virge?" Thomas asked. There was a smack and Virgil shouted again. 

Patton smiled, eyes reading 'why does this happen?' before he nodded. 

When Logan entered the family room, he regretted all of his life choices. Virgil was holding onto Roman's shirt collar as Thomas held Remus back. Patton was in between the two and Logan was reminded of that one Jurassic World movie where the trainer was calming down four velociraptors. 

"And- oh, hi, Lo!" Patton gave him a smile before going back to his miniature lecture on how twins should not hurt each other. He gave Eden a look when he muttered something under his breath. 

After ten minutes, Logan interrupted. "As we should practice communication between us, especially siblings, we have more pressing matters at hand."

"What happened this time?" Virgil asked. 

"Your dark meeting from early this morning finished most of the food in the refrigerator. We need to go grocery shopping." 

"Great! Roman goes, Remus stays." Thomas said, "Separate hell's twins." 

"Fine," Roman said and walked to Logan when Virgil let go of his shoulder. "Who else is coming? Other than the trash boy." 

Remus put his hand to his chest, "Roman! I am your _blood_!" 

"You have knocked me out multiple times. You can handle a nickname." 

"But your nickname is 'Princey!'"

"Then yours is Dukey, problem solved." 

Remus scoffed and muttered gibberish, similar to Roman's offended Princey noises. 

"You don't have the right to copy my noises either, back off." 

Remus pouted before draping himself over Eden, "He hates me! Dee, how could this happen?" 

Eden, sadly, was used to this by now. 

"Maybe I could get a snake up my butt?" Remus wiggled his eyebrows, "It'd make me _much_ happier." 

Eden was used to that too. "No." 

"Or maybe _two D's at once?" Remus smirked._

Eden put his hand on Remus' face and pushed him away. "Get a dildo or something." 

"Or something, hm?" 

"Yeah. 'Or something' would be a gag." 

"And what _type_?" Remus asked. 

"A spider gag. So I can shove an ice cube down your throat and you choke to death." Eden deadpanned, "I'd get away with murder." 

"The police looks for fingerprints," Remus pointed out. 

"There's a reason I always wear these," Eden said, lifting his gloved hands and wiggling his fingers with a smirk. 

"You, sir, are kinky." 

Eden rolled his eyes and left the room. 

"That was a fun experience," Patton said. Virgil walked by with a nod. 

"So is it just me and Lo going to the shop?" Roman called out from by the front door. When Eden practically sprinted out the door for freedom (he had to come back and get his shoes) and everyone else said yes, the three left. 

"So whose car are we taking?" Roman asked. 

"Mine," Logan said. 

The three men went to the shop and Logan immediately lost the other two. 

"Why?" He asked himself before grabbing a trolley and getting the food. Logan found Eden first when he passed by the wine section. "We don't need wine, Eden." 

"Maybe you don't, but I do," Eden said, grabbing a bottle and reading its label. "If it helps you, I'll buy it myself." 

"You should cut back on the alcohol." 

Eden shrugged, "It doesn't have too much in it. Plus, I'm buying it myself. I'm an adult." 

"The question is if you are a _responsible_ adult," Logan raised and eyebrow. 

Eden smiled at him, eyes a tad bit wider than they usually are, "Not at all." 

"I'm a responsible adult, and I say no." 

"I'm older and it's my money." 

"I am going to lose this battle, aren't I?" 

"You may lose the battle but that doesn't mean you've lost the war!" Roman declared loudly. 

Logan jumped, holding a bag of apples as if he was going to hit Roman with them. 

"Two things," Roman said, "one is that your first reaction is to threaten me with _apples_? And two is that you look weird without your glasses, get new ones now." 

"I have to go to the eye doctor to replace my lenses, Roman," Logan said. He put the apples down and walked down the aisle. 

After they got things they needed (Logan had to drag Roman away from the knives again), they went in line for the cashier. No one was expecting for a small group of people to walk in with guns, yelling for everyone to get down or they'll shoot. 

"What the hell?" Eden hissed, Logan grabbing his wrist and forcing him to crouch down on the floor. 

"Roman, get down," Logan said. 

Roman refused to follow instructions. "You guys can't just waltz in here and threaten to shoot everyone for- what, money?" 

Logan swears that Roman is going to be the death of him. Or Roman will be the death of himself. 

One of the people aimed their gun at him. "Get down! We are going to collect whatever is valuable and if you fight back, it won't end well!" 

Roman still stood. 

The person stormed over to him, aiming the gun at Roman's head. "Hand over your phone, wallet, and whatever else is valuable." 

"Does that mean I have to hand over the wine?" Roman asked. As the person paused, Roman knocked the gun out of their hand and tackled them to the floor. 

"Roman!" Logan snapped. He got up and glared at a man who pressed a gun to his back. 

"Give the valuables." 

"No." 

" _Give_ them to me." 

"Still no." 

Logan's head snapped to where Roman was on the floor. His eyes widened when he saw a knife sticking out of Roman's side. 

Eden glanced at Logan, giving him a questioning look. Logan nodded and Eden leaped at Roman's attacker as Logan punched the man behind him. 

Logan took his gun, turned on the safety and put it in the waistband of his jeans, and pinned the man down to the floor. When he glanced over his shoulder, Eden punched the person's jaw and knocked them out cold. Eden quickly went to Roman, smacking his hands away when Roman tried to poke the knife. 

"Hey," Roman said, "does this mean I get to keep the knife?" 

"Oh my god." Eden said in disbelief. He was ready to deck another person when everyone heard sirens. The group ran out the shop, except for the two that couldn't move. 

"Hello?" Patton asked, balancing his phone between his cheek and shoulder as he washed dishes. 

"Hey, so we were at grocery shop at some criminals were tying to rob the store," Eden said, "and we're currently at the hospital." 

" _What_?" 

Eden chuckled nervously, "Yeah. Roman got stabbed standing up for everyone." 

"Is he okay?!"

"Yeah, he only needed twenty-something stitches-" there was a complaint in the background- "hush, Roman, and he's awake. Complaining and everything." 

"Thank goodness," Patton breathed out. He panicked for a moment. "We'll be there soon," he said after Eden told him they were at the usual hospital. 

Yes, the usual hospital. Roman was _not_ safe all the time. Neither was Remus, Eden, and sometimes Virgil. Add Thomas to the list, too. 

"Hey, kids?" Patton called out, "We're going to the hospital!" 

There were heavy footsteps and Virgil flew into the room, "What happened this time? And to who?" 

"Roman got stabbed again," Patton said. The other two entered the kitchen and they all left for the hospital.

As soon as Virgil stepped into the room, he started a lecture. Roman gave them all a _help me_ look but none of them did anything. Except for Patton because he calmed Virgil down and then started his own (much kinder and calm) lecture. 

They only stopped lecturing him about being safe when the doctor stepped into the room.


End file.
